Missing Puzzle Piece
by bricullen
Summary: This story takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn.Angela Weber goes to live with the Cullens after her breakup with Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Proposals and Breakups

A million different things were running through my mind as I slowly walked towards the

restaurant Ben and I always ate at. He had called me this morning from work telling me

he needed to talk to me but it was better if he did it in person, and he's been wanting to

do this for a while. Thoughts of Ben proposing started to flood my mind now, could this

be it could i soon be Mrs Be Cheney. I finally reached the restaurant when i looked into

the window i saw Ben sitting there looking down at his watch. My heart started to skip

beats, I wanted to be with him more than I have ever wanted anything else in the world.

I made my way to the table, when Ben looked up with a smile on his face and then it

slowly faded away. "What's wrong baby?" I asked nervously. "Ang I don't know how to

tell you this.." Ben said in a low whisper while looking down at the table again. "Ben" I

said but my voice felt as if the room was spinning and i couldn't catch my

breath, was he breaking up with me? Before I knew it I was crying. "Angela please don't

cry, Im so sorry." Ben said lowly as a tear escaped his eye. "Ben I love you though, why

are you doing this. We are meant for each other." I was able to say in between sobs,

now causing a scene. "Angela I love you too, but not in that way anymore. Im sorry I

never meant to hurt you like this." Ben said as he was reaching over to touch my hand.

"Don't you dare touch me Ben! You owe me some kind of explanation" I almost

screamed. After dating him for 5 years and living together for 3 of those years he better

damn have a good explanation I thought to myself. "Well Angela I don't want to lie to

you anymore, theres someone else." Ben began to say but I couldn't listen to it . I got

up and started to run home. I finally reached our apartment and started throwing and

breaking things, I know its very childish but I couldn't help it. I took a deep breath in and

started to think about what would happen to me, I couldn't afford this apartment on my

own. This brought on another round of tears. I had no family left after my family died so

who would take me in. Then it finally dawned on me the only person who i wanted to

help me anymore was Bella Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

I started searching everywhere now for my phone, which i probably had thrown during

my outbreak. "There you are" I said to myself when I had found my phone. I began to

dial those seven familiar numbers, I knew by heart. _Ring "Hey Ang" _Bella said

i could even speak Bella began with the 21 questions,"Angela whats

wrong, are you crying?",man she was good."Uh-huh" was all i could manage to get out.

"Ang take a deep breath in and tell me what's wrong, I cant help you until then."Bella

said trying to get me to calm down so i could tell her what was going on. "He broke up

with my Bella, he doesnt love me anymore" i said trying to remain as calm as I possibly

could."Ben broke up with you?" she sounded shocked. "Yes" i replied dryly. "Don't you

worry about a thing Ang, give me an hour and I'll be right over.". "Thank you Bella" i said

before hanging up. Bella was the bestfriend anyone could ever ask for. When my family

died I didn't think I could ever be myself again, but it was Bella that was by my side

soothing me along with someone else that I'd rather not think of right now. I started to

think about how I wish i was Bella. She is happily married with a man that would die for

also has a beautiful baby girl who they say is Edward's niece but i think its kind

of fishy, she looks way to much like Bella. I guess it was just a coincidence because

there's no way Bella and Edward could have a 12 year old daughter. I was suddenly

bought back to reality when i heard a knock on my door "Ang its Bella, don't worry" she

said with her musical voice. Has she always sounded like that, I thought to myself as i

was reached to unlock the door. She wrapped her arms softly around me, and let go

when she saw that i was a bit taken back by how cold she was. "Bella your freezing, do

you want some tea?" I asked concerned. "No silly I'm fine and plus i did'nt drive all the

way here so you can worry about my body temperature." she laughed. "True." I said as I

faked a smile. _I sat there examining Bella, it seemed like I was looking at her for the first _

_time! She has changed so much, she's graceful now, she felt like a corpse she was so _

_cold, and her eyes. Her eyes were the one thing i couldnt believe, they were now a _

_golden honey color like the rest of the Cullen's. How could I have been so wrapped up _

_in a boy to notice all these major differences about my best friend._ Suddenly I was

dragged out of my daze by the voice of what sounded like an angel"Angela do you want

to come stay with me, until we can get you back on your feet?" Bella asked."Are you

sure Bella I would'nt want to be a nusense to you or Edward" I said admitting the truth.

"Are you crazy Angela Weber? Id love to have you stay, you can stay as long as you

want" she said with a huge smile on her face. I wrapped my arms around her body,

man did she feel like stone."You don't know how much this means to me Bella" I said

as began to cry. "What's wrong sweetie? Please don't cry." " Look at me Bella I'm a

mess! I'm 24 years old and now i have no home, or any kind of family" i began to cry

even harder. "I know its hard Ang, but you have to be strong. Im sure Carlisle can help

you get a nurse position at the hospital as soon as you finish this semester. So please

don't worry everything will be fine" Bella said wiping my tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Everything I owned was now in boxes, ready to go back to Forks. I walked around the

the house that once was mine, and began to reminisce on all the memories I've shared with Ben here.

When I heard "Oh crap, what's he doing here?", Bella asked coldly. "Who's here" I asked, but I already knew who it was. "Don't you worry about it Angela , I'll go take care of this" she said with a reassuring smile. Bells was out of the door in a blink of an eye. Wow she didn't even trip over her own feet I thought to myself. I walked towards the window facing the street that Ben and Bella were now on, trying to see how things were going. I could only make out their hand movements, why couldn't I have supernatural hearing? I saw Ben nod and Bells walk towards the door ,before I knew it she was back in the apartment. "What did he want?" I asked eagerly, maybe he came back to apologize and tell me he wants me back. I sighed to myself realizing how moronic I was begining to sound. Bella looked down as she spoke " Well he said he wanted to see how you were, because you stormed out of the restaurant so quickly. He tried to follow you but then thought he'd give you some space. He also wanted to know where you were going to stay." I broke out into tears as i tried to speak "Why does he care what happens to me? He broke my heart Bells, Now I know how you felt when Edward left that time. It feels like someone has ripped my heart out right out of my chest, and life isn't worth living anymore!" I saw Bells wince as i bought that memory up. She cradled me in her arms and started to rock us back and forth, "Sweetie I know this is hard,trust me I know but things will get better." she said in a very sincere voice,which made me believe she was right. A few minutes passed and I was calm,for now. I was not planning on taking any of the furinature with me so there was no need for a moving truck. Bella and I loaded up her brand new Hummer H3, that Edward bought her. "Bella how many cars do own?" I asked while laughing. She had a huge grin on her face and began to laugh as well,"About four or five, but If I had my way Id still be driving my old red pickup truck." Everything was finally loaded when Bells asked "Ready to go home?". "Yes" i said quickly with a smile on my face. We both got in the car and began to drive off. "Wow Bells, you really drive fast now!" I said suprised, she use to be the slowest driver ever. "Yeah I know, we can thank Edward for that" she said with a smirk. The rest of the car ride was quite,how I liked it. The silence allowed me time to think and reply the past few days in my head. I began to get nervous about moving in with the Cullens, thoughts of them not wanting me to stay with them started to fill my head. As we arrivied to the Cullen's house new emotions started to fill my body, i began to feel totally at ease and very much wanted. I didn't question where my sudden mood swing came from just happy it did.


	4. Chapter 4

When I turned to open the car door Edward was already there with it opened," Edward you almost gave me a heart attack!" , I said with my hand over my chest

. "Sorry about that Angela" He said with that famous crooked smile, "I thought I'd come out and see if you ladies needed any help bringing the bags into the house" It seemed as if he was looking right through me to Bella.

" Well you thought right" Bella said while winking at me The three of us carried my belongings and started to make our way into the house. The rest of the Cullen's were waiting for us in the living room,all eyes shot to me when we walked into the big room. Carlisle was the first to break the silence,"How have you been Angela?" He asked. I took a deep breath in before answering " I've been better" was all I could manage to say, scared if I said more the tears would start up again. I made my way over by the big flat screen t.v. on the wall,so I could be facing everyone," I really would just like to thank you all for letting me stay with you." I said letting one tear escape my eye. " Your welcome sweetheart, it's the least we could do." Esme said as she walked over to hug me. " Okay I think its time for Angela to see her new room!" Alice said booming with excitment. "Id love to see it" I admitted excited myself, Alice was known for being over the top and I couldn't wait to see what she had planned for my new room. " Ang I have to go pick up Nessie from school, you don't mind..." Bella began to say but I cut her off before she could finish. "Don't you be crazy go." I said smiling as Alice was dragging me up the stairs. "Wow did you guys build onto the house? It looks so much bigger than I last remember." I asked suprised to see how _long _the hall way looked, Alice just ignored me. We stoped outside a door all the way at the end of the hallway " Are you ready to see your new room?" Alice asked . "Yes" I said with a big goofy smile on my face. Alice opened the door and we both walked in. Was she serious,this was my own room? This room was as big as my apartment had been. It was painted a lovely shade of purple,my favorite color. The south wall was all glass windows facing a little pond and the forest. There was a book shelf fully stocked on the right wall and a huge flat screen t.v. mounded on the left wall. When I turned around there was a double door off the the side along with another door in the corner. "Well" Alice asked a little inpatient . " It is absolutely gorgeous Alice, you really didn't need to do this for me, I would have been fine sleeping on the couch in the living room." I replied still stunned. " Don't you be silly Angela Weber,do you think any of us would have allowed you to do that? No " Alice answered the question before she gave me a chance to speak. "And plus it gave me something to do while I waited for you guys to come home" she said throwing a smile and a wink my way.

" Well what are these doors for?" I asked pointing back to the double doors and the door off in the corner. " Oh silly me,how could I have forgotten the best part of the room." The best part of the room ?I thought to myself, how could there been anything better? Alice swung the double doors since we were closer to them,and walked right through them. I followed her looking all around me. "Alice you went a little overboard!! There is no need for me to have a walk in closet, I don't even own enough clothes to fill the draws outside." I said feeling a little guilty they did all of this for me. " Your wrong about not having enough clothes, because this closet is fully stocked and so are all the draws." she said with a huge grin on her face. I opened my mouth to protest,but then quickly closed it because I knew there was no way to get her to bring all the clothes back. So I walked over to Alice and threw my arms around her."Thank you so much." I whispered into her ear, and she kissed my check. We sat in my new room for a few I looked over at Alice she had a blank stare on her face, like she was daydreaming or something. "Alice" I said as I waved my hand in front of her head,she still didn't move. Finally She shook her head and closed her eyes. " That must of been one daydream you were having" I said as I laughed. "Yeah it was." Alice said a little shaky. "We should probably get downstairs before Bella gets back with Nessie she'll be wanting to see you." she said now very eager to get down stairs. " And by the way the other door leads to your own bathroom" Alice spit out as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs with her. As soon as we reached the bottom step the front door opened. Nessie was the first one in the door and half ran over to me screaming "Angela! Im so happy your going to be staying with us this is going to be so much fun!" "Hey to you too." I said as i warped my arms around her. "Nessie why don't you take Angela upstairs for a bit." I was a little taken back when I realized it was Alice who was the one to say this. Bella looked over at Alice confused. Alice just nodded then it was Bella's turn to talk " Sweetie why don't you take her upstairs and show her around, Aunt Alice only got to show her her room." She spoke to her daughter in a very stern voice. " Is something wrong?" I asked now confused. "No not at all Angela, just that Bella and I have a few things we need to talk about." Alice said with a reassuring smile. I didn't have time to answer,before I knew it I was being dragged up the stairs by Renesme. What was with the Cullen's and dragging everyone around like they were dolls, I asked my self and let out a little giggle. " What is so funny" Nessie asked as she opened the door closest to the stairs. " Well you Aunt has been dragging me around all day like a doll,then you get home and do the same thing." I said again letting out a louder laugh. "Your right that is funny." Nessie said while giggling.

" Wake up wake up wake up." someone was yelling while jumping on me. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry how long have I been sleeping?" I asked Nessie when she finally stopped jumping up and down on me. "Its not big deal you have only been sleeping for a few hours." she said, " We would have let you sleep but its time for dinner." As soon as she mentioned food my stomach growled. "I guess someone is happy I woke her up." Nessie said as she reached to grab my arm. When she touched me I saw something that I shouldn't have, something I couldn't explain. Renseme quickly let go of me and her face looked like she was on shock. " What the hell was that" I asked mirroring the look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story,Im so glad your enjoying it. :) I also wanted to thank Tashi and Tierney for talking this chapter through with me! *hugs***

Renesme recovered her face and was quick to answer," What are you talking about Angela?".

I stared at her confused, "Really Ness, when you grabbed my arm I saw myself at the supermarket,someone tapped me on the shoulder and when you dropped your hand the images faded quickly." I spit out starting to sound crazy.

"So are you applying I had something to do with it?" Nessie asked a little hurt.

There were to quick knocks at the door ,_knock knock. _"What is going on in here Angela?" Bella asked quickly. "Im not really sure, Nessie grabbed my arm and I started to see

myself at the supermarket. When she let go of my hand it just faded away."

I admited hoping I didn't sound crazy. " It's nothing really ,I guess I was still kind of sleeping." I added not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Bella looked over at Nessie and than back to me," Well if you say its nothing than I'll just take your word for it." Bella said with her musical voice. The three of us left the room and started on our way down to the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I asked as we reached the kitchen, there was only two place settings at the kitchen table.

"They went out for a bit" Bella shrugged. "Sit down,and I'll bring the food out"

Nessie and I both did as we were told. Bella put a steak on both of our plates, she also bought out two baked potatoes,and some string beans.

"Wow Bella this looks great,but why aren't you eating with us?" I asked

" I had a really big lunch,Im still stuffed." She said with a huge grin on her face. Thats when I heard Nessie giggling. I turned around to look at her,she was shoving the steak in her mouth.

"Jeez Nessie could that steak be any more rare?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face.

Nessie just looked over at Bella and they both started to there was some kind of inside joke that they weren't letting me in on.

After we finished eating Nessie went up stairs to do her homework, while Bella and I cleaned the dishes. "Thanks again for dinner Bella, it was so good." I said as i wiped a dish.

"Your welcome,Im happy you enjoyed it." Bella replied taking the dish I had just handed her.

When we were done cleaning at the kitchen I looked up at the clock. "I cant believe its not even 9pm and I'm ready to pass out.", I managed to say while I was yawning.

Bella started to chuckle"Well you have had a long day Angela, why don't you go to sleep."

"Yeah I guess I did, Night Bella." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

When I got into my room I changed quickly and got right into my new bed,man was it comfortable. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over. Something was viberating my bed, I looked all around to find my phone right by my head. I started to groan,it was 2:30 am who would be calling me at this hour? I looked down at the phone to see the name Ben flashing right before my eyes. I begun to panic, do I answer the phone and talk to him or ignore it. I slowly opened the phone and foward the call to my voicemail."Im going to need to change my number" I mumbled to myself. My stomach started to growl,and since I knew there was no way I was going back to sleep I decided to go down to the kitchen and get a late night snack. I was tip-toeing down the hall way when I noticed,one of the doors was cracked open a bit showing some light. As I got closer to the door I could make out Bella's voice "Renesme do you have any idea how close you came to revealing us today?" Bella spit out in a low his.

"Yeah I know but..." Renseme began to say but was instantly cut off.

"But nothing,You do realize what that would have done don't you? You got lucky this time,Angela didn't really question it,but if it ever happens again she will. "Bella said so quickly it was almost hard for me to hear.

"Oh and another thing,if you think this is the last you heard of this you are mistaken. Your father is on his way back from hunting,to deal with you.", she added.

The hallway started to shake and I stood there frozen.

"Angela sweetie are you okay? Can you hear me?" Bella asked frantic as she stood over me.

"W-what happened?" I asked confused realizing I was now on the floor.

"I'm not sure I was in the office right here ,when I heard a thud and ran out. You were on the floor." Bella said looking really worried

I sat there for a minute just thinking to myself, Did I really just hear what I thought I did,or is this breakup really driving me crazy? If thats really what I heard did I want to mention it to Bella since it was something the entire family was trying to keep from me? I wasn't sure what to do. I just needed to know I wasn't crazy,so I began to speak without even thinking.

"Bella I know something is going on here and its obvious you don't want to tell me..." I was talking to fast it sounded like one big word.

She looked over at me with sympothy in her eyes and began to speak," Angela I would love nothing more to tell you what's going on but I can't,You have to understand some weird things may happen but its nothing to alarm you."

"Okay." was all I was able to say. Bella helped me off the floor and bought me back to my room. She tucked me back in bed and was just about to leave the room when I opened my mouth,"Bella do you think you could lay down with me for a bit?" I asked not really wanting to be alone.

"Of course I will." Bella said with a huge grin on her face. She got into bed with me and started humming, the way she did when my parents passed away. It was very comforting. There were so many question I still wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure if she would answer them. I tried to open my mouth to ask but I was to tired. Once again sleep had taken me over.


End file.
